If Only Love Were Fair
by ThmileyK
Summary: I was cheap to every man in Winchester. I had no money, so I walked into the first place I found and became a waitress by day and a singer by night. My boss supplied my clothes, granite they were way too revealing, only to attract customers. On the night that I was attacked, a mysterious man comes to the rescue, and I suddenly find myself not in Winchester anymore...
1. Prologue

**If Only Love Were Fair**

**Prologue**

"Camellia!"

I turned around at the mention of my name. "Yes?"

"You better be ready in five minutes. These men want to see a woman, and you are the only one I got!" My boss patted my shoulder.

"I need to change. I'll be ready very soon." I disappeared into the dressing room.

This was my life. During the day, I worked as a waitress in a bar, being neglected by greedy customers. At night, I was the singer, who looked and felt more cheap than a blank novel. My family had undergone a serious money trouble when I was younger. They couldn't afford to keep me anymore. I was left on the door step of a tiny cabin. The man that lived there...well he was poor, too. But he kept me anyway. My early childhood was much like Cinderella's life with her step sisters and step mother. I would always clean and take care of his every needs. If I didn't do anything right, he would slap me. I hated living with that monster. One night, I chose to ran away from home. I was 15. I ran so fast. I was always afraid of him finding me. I came across a dock. It was still dark outside, but I could still see the beauty in front of me, the never ending ocean. I've never actually seen one so close before. I adored it so much. That was the first time I fell in love.

I eventually grew hungry the next morning. I had nothing but the dress I was wearing and my shoes. I walked inside a large, wooden place, seeking a job. I saw no women, just men. They all smirked at me. One even touched my long, brown hair. As I was about to turn and leave, an older man about in his late thirties approached me.

"Can I help you ma'm?"

"I would like a job. I have no money." I said softly.

He looked me up and down. "I have the perfect spot for you."

...

And that's how I ended up like this. I grew up thinking I was weak and useless. I never had a family to take care of me. I was always shy. Though through all of this, I still managed to be kind to everyone. I was now 17, with even longer hair (to my waist), and a better ability to attract the men that came in every day.

I changed into a red corset to make my green eyes pop, and a black mini skirt. I didn't wear any shoes. My boss said it's always best to show more skin to attract costumers. He supplied me with clothes like this for when I perform. When I worked as a waitress, I wore a short, brown dress with a white apron. I used to keep my hair up then, but the men always took it down.

"Ready?" My boss peeked his head in.

I nodded, ready for another sleazy performance.

I walked to the side door, which led to the small stage. I could hear cheering from the men out there. As my boss introduced me, I walked out, moving my hips a little. I was taught to do that, too. The men cheered louder, and some threw splashes of beer at me. I tried my best to keep a smile on my face. My boss was now at the piano, and started hitting the keys. The melody was slow, which most of the songs were.

I waved at the men and then swayed my hips. My performance was always sleazy. I hated it. But if it gave me money, then it was worth it. Some men even throw coins at me. My boss calls them tips. The men whistled and laughed; their normal drunken ways. As I was about to finish the song, one man came close to the stage and pulled my leg. I fell and scratched my knee on the wood. The man just laughed and slapped my leg. I sighed and stood up, wincing at the pain in my knee. I decided I was done for the day and left to the dressing room.

My boss ran inside. "That was amazing! Especially that fall. All the guys loved the view you gave them." He quickly slapped my butt.

I sighed again. "I think I've had enough for today."

"Well they certainly enjoyed it. Go ahead and turn in for the night. You earned it." He smiled and walked back to the bar.

I decided I needed fresh and non-alcoholic air. I went outside and walked to my favorite spot, the dock. I sat down and let my feet drop into the salty water. The sea waves relaxed me all the time.

I flinched when someone grabbed my hair, making me stand up. He pulled me to his chest, back first, and put a knife to my cheek.

"I wasn't done with you, sweetie." The man who tripped me.

"Please, just let me go." I whispered.

He laughed. "Why would I let go of something so precious?" He dragged me to a dark area in between two buildings.

I tried to keep calm. This rarely happened. Except, the other guy didn't threaten me with a knife to my cheek.

"Be a good girl and don't scream." He smirked and started kissing my neck. He then started biting me. I gasped and tried pushing him away. He pushed me up against the wall. "You do as I say." He cut my arm with the knife.

I yelped and felt tears drip down my face. He slapped me with a strong force.

"Don't make me tell you again, sweetie."

"Leave me alone, please!" I gasped out.

He jerked me to the hard ground. I felt sharp pain all over me. He was beating me with his fists. I screamed for someone to help me. The pain got worse and worse.

"Hey!"

I didn't look up, I couldn't.

"Can't you see I'm busy." My kidnapper said.

Then I heard a sharp sound. I didn't know what it was, but it sounded like a weapon. I also heard a chain, too. I then heard grunting and more of the chain. It sounded like a fight. Then, it all fell silent. I had my head on the cold ground, my hair blocking most of my face. My hair was then removed from my face. I flinched. His hand froze. The person in front of me wasn't the man who tried to kill me. He scooped me up into his arms. I didn't know what he was doing. He didn't seem harmful. He actually just saved my life. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. I was sore and the cut on my arm stung. I could hear the waves again. It wasn't long until I blacked out.

...

I opened my eyes and looked around. I wasn't at the bar. It took a moment until the events of the night before flashed into my mind. I looked at my arm, which now had a bandage on it. There was a wet cloth on my forehead. I took it off and set it down on a small table next to me. I was laying on a small bed. The room was slightly swaying. I didn't feel like I was on the ground anymore. There was a tiny round window to my left. I stood up, feeling a bit weak, and headed towards it. I stood on my bare toes and looked out. I gasped. All I could see was ocean.

The door opened. "Miss?"

I jumped and turned around. A dark skinned man wearing a white long sleeved shirt approached me. I suddenly got scared again.

"You shouldn't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"Are you the man who saved me?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Oh, no I wasn't. That was Nathan."

"Nathan?"

He grabbed the cloth and motioned for me to sit on the bed. I did as he asked, shyly, and he dabbed my face gently. "He's the chef on the ship."

"Why am I on a ship? Are we not in Winchester anymore?"

"I'm afraid not. I insisted on letting you go back but the captain ordered that you stay."

"W-what?" I was getting nervous and scared.

"Just relax. They're all on the deck. Would you like to go meet them?"

_All? _I nodded slowly. Better to get this over with. He took my hand and led me out several steps until I saw sunlight. I froze once I saw all the men standing before me. One had light brown hair that covered his ears and a blue vest over his shirt. The one standing next to him had an eye patch, and a stern expression. There was a younger looking one with light red hair. There was one that looked a lot older and dressed the most differently. _He must be the captain. _The last had a bandanna over his head, and he was looking at me in a weird way. He eyed the bandage on my arm. I looked at them all shyly.

The dark skinned man moved me forward to meet them. He stopped me in front of the younger man. "This is Thomas. He's almost as new as you are to the ship."

Thomas patted my shoulder. "It's nice to meet you."

I smiled at him.

"And this is Russell."

The long, brown haired one eyed me. I tried to avoid his stare.

"And um...this is Eduardo." The one with the eye patch.

He glared at me as well. Something told me they didn't like me.

"Oh, and this is our captain, Morgan."

He put his arm around me. "Why hello there young lady."

I tensed up a bit. "Hi..."

He laughed and took his arm off me. "Shy one..."

We came across the last one. "And this is-"

"Nathan." The one with the bandanna.

"You're the one who saved me..." I smiled a little.

He simply nodded.

"Thank you. I really appreciated that."

After a small moment of silence, the dark skinned one spoke. "Oh, and I'm Christopher."

"Oh," I smiled. "Are you the doctor?"

He nodded. "I patched you up."

"Well, thank you."

"So, you know all of our names. What is yours?" The captain asked.

"Camellia." I always got a little shy when saying my name. It was so unique. I had no idea what the meaning behind it was.

"Camellia? What kind of name is that?" Russell said.

I became embarrassed and blushed a little. "I don't know..." I whispered.

"Russell, don't give her a hard time. She's been through a lot." Chris patted my shoulder.

He crossed his arms and scoffed.

I looked down at myself, remembering that I was wearing revealing clothing. I became very aware of my surroundings.

"Well I think she should stay with me. She'd be better off with an older man anyway." Morgan put his arm around my waist. I got scared and lightly pushed him off.

"Why do I need to stay with anyone?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"Well you cant sleep out here on the deck." Thomas pointed out.

"Why would I-"

"We don't have a spare room for you. You will have to share with one of us." Christopher said in a little embarrassed tone.

"You should stay with me. I can make you feel pretty comfortable." The captain winked at me.

"Let her chose, Captain." said Christopher.

I looked at everyone. Russell and Eduardo glared at me, Thomas gave me a friendly smile, Christopher stood at my side, giving me no pressure but I could tell he felt a little embarrassed about this. The captain winked again. I then looked over at Nathan. He just stared at me. I looked into those brown eyes and felt warm all of a sudden. I then spoke without thinking.

"Nathan..."

The captain pouted. "Damn..."

Nate seemed a little shocked but then shrugged it off.

"Alright," Morgan sighed, "show her your room, Nathan."

He started walking in front of me and I followed. I had a feeling I wasn't going to see Winchester for a long time.


	2. The Beginning of My Life

**If Only Love Were Fair**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of My Life**

We passed a couple doors until he stopped at one. He opened it and took me inside. The room was a little bigger than the one I was in before. A narrow closet was in the far side of the room. There was a little table that would probably hold a plate of food. An empty hook was attached to the wall. There was just one problem...one bed. I looked at him as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Listen..." He spoke softly. "I'm not a customer. Just because we're rooming together doesn't mean we're..."

"Customer? What are you talking..." I looked down at my clothes. _He thinks I'm a prostitute. _"Oh! I'm not a prostitute!"

He tensed up when I said that. "Dressed like that?"

I sighed. "I work at a bar. Or...I used to. My boss had me dress like this to attract customers."

"Don't you have any self esteem?"

I looked at him, confused. "I...um..." I really didn't know what to say. Poor woman in Winchester were just property to men, at least, that's what I thought.

He shook his head. "Forget it. You need to eat. I'll take you to the kitchen." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from his room.

I soon found myself looking at a tiny version of my bar. There was a bar table with stools, and behind it had to be the kitchen. He sat me down on one of the chairs and went behind the bar.

"What do you want?"

"What?"

He tilted his head. "Are you serious?"

"Uh..." I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"What food do you want?"

"I don't have any money..."

"You're part of the crew now. You don't pay. Not unless you help out in some way."

"Well i'm pretty good at serving food or drinks..."

"Alright. When someone wants something, you give it to them after I make it. It shouldn't be too hard for you, should it?" He raised an eyebrow.

I could tell he was making fun of me. "I may be worthless, but I know more than you think."

His expression softened a bit. He seemed uncomfortable. "Why would you call yourself that?"

"What? Worthless?" I looked down. "Aren't I?"

He shook his head. "What makes you say that?"

I tilted my head. "I'm a woman."

All of the others then came in and filled the rest of the seats. The captain sat beside me and touched my waist. I squirmed.

"Could you please not touch me?" I asked softly.

"What do you mean? Are you just shy?" He winked.

"She's not a prostitute." Nathan said, getting occupied in cooking.

I put my head on the bar table, feeling irritated. Someone patted my back. I jumped. "Ow..."

"Does your back still hurt?" Nathan asked, still occupied.

"Yeah...everything does." I rubbed my leg slightly. It was a little purple.

"Maybe you should lay down and rest. Nate can bring you the food." Christopher took my hand and led me back to Nate's room.

He let me lay down on the bed and covered me with the blue blanket. I was very confused. This seemed so different.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He knelled down in front of me.

"I'm a woman. I'm supposed to be treated like property, aren't I?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Isn't that how life works for a woman?"

He felt my forehead and smiled. "Not on this ship."

I looked into his eyes. He wasn't lying. Here...I meant something, for the first time in my life. "Thank you."

"Get some sleep, OK? I know you woke up only a little bit ago but you need to rest your body. You have bruises everywhere. Walking around will make it worse. The food should be done in an hour. Nathan will wake you when it's done."

I nodded as he left. I loved it here. I was treated fairly and was even closer to my love...the ocean. The only problem was that my body was hurt. This would take a lot of healing.

...

"Wake up."

I opened my eyes to see food on the little table in front of me. It was an omelet with bacon on the side. I sat up and thanked him.

"Just eat it all. Don't waste any of it." He then left.

I picked up the plate and put it on my lap. I never had such a serving before. The food looked so delicious. I picked up the sliver of bacon and took a bite. My thoughts couldn't express how amazing this tasted. I finished the rest very quickly, smiling at how I was full. I put the empty plate on the tiny table and looked around the room. There weren't any pictures in the room. Just a few knickknacks here and there. I laid myself back down on the pillow and closed my eyes. This place was different. The difference was...i was accepted. I've never been accepted before...

A couple hours went by and I realized I had fell asleep. My body had felt a tad better, but everything was still the same color as before. I heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I tried not to sound too tired.

Christopher came in. "Nathan says he needs you in the kitchen. It looks like your shift starts now." He smiled gently and helped me sit up. "I brought you some water."

I took the glass. "Thank you, Christopher." I sipped a little and rubbed my shoulder, which was bruised, too. He looked at my shoulder and frowned a little. "They'll heal soon."

I nodded and smiled shyly. "I know."

...

Christopher lead me to the kitchen, since I couldn't remember how to get there. Nathan acknowledged my presence and pointed to a few dirty dishes in the sink. Christopher patted my back gently and left. I nodded to Nathan and walked over to the sink. I noticed a sponge and soaked it in water, then with soap. Scrubbing the dish, I glanced at Nathan. He was organizing food in the food storage that I just noticed. I didn't like the silence...

"Um..." I spoke softly.

"What?"

_Think of something to talk about. _"What is your favorite dish...?"

It took him a while to answer. "I don't really have one."

"Oh." _Oh._

It was silent again for a while.

"What about you?" I heard him say.

"Oh...uh...I guess I would say pancakes. I haven't really had any in a long time."

He remained silent.

I sighed and continued scrubbing. I finished in about twenty minutes and placed each wet dish to the side. Nathan came up behind me and smirked just a tiny bit out of the corner of my eye. I didn't turn around, I just looked to the side and stared at the floor.

"You missed one."

"Hm?" I looked to where he was looking and cursed myself for not checking the counters. Quickly, I grabbed the used knife.

"Don't hold it like that!"

I jumped when he shouted, and the pointy end pricked my finger and fell to the floor. I looked at my finger and mentally smacked myself. _Stupid..._

Nathan shook his head and grabbed a cloth that was clean. He wrapped it around my finger. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He nodded with that same blank expression.

"Are you done with me?"

"Mhm..."

I nodded and left.

"Camellia!" The captain saw me exiting the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"We are going to celebrate."

I tilted my head. "Celebrate what?"

"Your arrival, of course!" He smirked.

"Celebrate..._my_ arrival? Why?"

"Well you're part of the crew now, and the crew is family."

I blinked when I heard family. "Family...?"

He nodded and smiled big. "We'll have a party tonight. Lot's of beer!"

I smirked a little. These men would be drunk.


	3. Songs of Love

**If Only Love Were Fair**

**Chapter 2**

**Songs of Love**

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled as they drank more beer on the deck.

I only tried beer once, working at the bar. My boss decided to lie and say a few rounds wouldn't hurt. He just wanted more attention for the bar. I was wild, and I never wanted that experience again.

"C'mon, Camellia, drink some!" The captain handed me a mug.

"Oh...I don't know..." I looked away.

"It won't hurt."

I looked at him, remembering my boss's words.

"Alright, if she doesn't want any, she doesn't have to drink it." Christopher smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smiled, too, and set the drink down on the table with all the beer.

After a while, everyone seemed to be getting drunk. Thomas and Russell were dizzy, the captain was being flirty, Eduardo and Christopher chose to sit down and cool off for a bit, and Nathan...he kept smirking and silently laughing to himself. I had no idea what was on his mind. The atmosphere was starting to get to me, so I decided to stand a little ways away by the railing. The view was beautiful. The moon was right behind the ocean, making it glow. I felt like I was glowing, too.

"Elizabeth!"

I turned around to see Russell, who was wobbling towards me.

"Russell, what are you doing?"

He leaned on the rail next to me and kept staring at me.

"Russell...?"

"Shh!" He yelled.

I remained quiet for a minute. He just kept staring. He was head over heels drunk.

"I think you need to sit down." I went to take his hand.

He yanked his arm away and pulled me close to him. He then rubbed his nose on my neck.

"Russell!" I tried pushing him away. This was feeling like the bar.

"C'mere!" He was dragging me back to the men.

"Russell, stop it!"

He pushed me to stand on the table.

"Sing!"

"W-what?" I looked down at my bare feet.

"Russell..." Christopher sighed.

"Wait." The captain smirked. "I wanna see this."

I stood there shyly for a moment.

"Camellia." I heard Nathan say. He was standing there smiling. "Go ahead."

I was surprised. I didn't think he would be interested in my voice. After a couple seconds, I cleared my throat, and began to sing a song I wrote in my mind about the ocean.

_"Down...by the docks...all...the ships rock...floating in the sea."_

Everyone started to cheer. I started to sway my hips.

_"Blue...oh so deep. My...heart will reach...the ocean is the key. The waves crash a lot-er, my feet get lost in the water. The sun makes it hotter, a rock sinks to the bottom, mysteriously..."_

I ended my short song and smiled, loving that fact that I could sing about what I always wanted to. Everyone clapped. Russell pulled me down and had me sit in one of the chairs.

"That was incredible!" Christopher cheered.

"Wonderful!" Yelled Thomas.

"Sexy..." I looked up at Morgan. He patted my shoulder. "Could you sing every night?"

"Every night..." I giggled a little. "Sure!"

He ruffled my hair. "Good!"

...

We enjoyed the rest of the party by me singing more songs for them, most of them requests. They had to teach me a few that I didn't really know, like _Dead Man's Chest. _It definitely fits Captain Morgans's style.

_"...and a bottle of rum!" _I heard them shout.

These men were growing on me. I had nothing to be afraid of on this ship. They were fair to me, treated me as if we were all relatives, and provided a home for me...one that I never knew I could have. I smiled at everyone, listening to them sing. I then grabbed Nathan's hand so I could ask him something. He looked at me in surprise, but I just greeted that with a smile.

"Do you know how to dance?" I asked, below all the singing.

"Not really..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Neither do I." I giggled a little. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try." I held out my other hand for him to take as well. My hands were in his. "OK...spin!"

I started to motion us in a circle. He was smiling, and laughing. We got faster and faster. We were both laughing, me holding onto his hands the best I could. I tilted my head back and smiled. I couldn't see anything that clear besides Nathan in front of me. I looked back at him. That smile...it was so rare, yet so...pure. I was getting very dizzy. I could tell he could, too. I could hear everyone still singing the same song, until I heard, "Watch out!"

My upper side hit something hard. I tilted over it, not knowing what I hit. I was still clasping Nathan's hands. I started falling. I couldn't see anything. Soon, I hit something hard, but then it submerged me. I was in the ocean. I couldn't stay above the water. I didn't know how to swim. I flopped my arms around, trying to keep my head up. I felt a hand grab my arm. Nathan was pulling me to him. I clung to him, shaking. He looked up at the ship. I could see Christopher about to throw a rope to us. I then turned my head the other direction. A big wave then crashed onto us. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I was lost.

...

I felt myself being shook. I opened my eyes and whispered, "Nathan..."

He was kneeling beside me. The sun was now up, but Nathan's head was blocking it, making him glow. He helped me sit up.

"Are you OK?" He asked me.

"I think so." We were sitting on the shore line.

"Did you notice the cut on your leg?"

"What?" I looked down at my legs. My right thigh had a bloody mark on it. "How did I get cut?"

"Could be from hitting the ship, or debris. You never know."

I kept staring at it. The cut looked deep. This would add on to my wounds. I never knew the ocean could be so cruel...

"We should move out of the sun."

"Yeah..." He grabbed my arm and helped me stand.

"Ow!" I yelped out in pain.

"You can't stand, can you..."

I nodded. He put his hand on the bottom of my legs and the other to my back and lifted me into his arms. He walked over to a tree and set me down under it's leaves. It felt a little cooler now. The blood on my leg was starting to seep down my skin. Nathan sighed and took off his bandanna. His brown hair flowed out. I blushed a little and stared down at my leg for a couple minutes. He then started to wrap it tightly around the cut.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He nodded and then sat beside me, staring at the ocean.

"Do you think they're going to find us?"

"They should. We couldn't have floated too far from the ship."

"Yeah..." I brought my knees to my chest, careful to watch the wound, and rested my forehead on them.

I felt a hand pat my back. I tilted my head to look and him. I gave him a sweet smile. I could have sworn I saw a little redness in his cheeks.


	4. Secrets In The Unknown

**If Only Love Were Fair**

**Chapter 3**

**Secrets In The Unknown**

It had been a few hours since we washed up on the shore. We were starting to get hungry.

"Nathan, should we look around for food?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try. We can look in the forest, there might be fruit on some of the trees." He picked me up again. "Is your leg feeling better?"

"You don't have to carry me. I can just lean on your shoulder."

"Alright." He set me down again.

I winced a little when my leg touched the ground. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Try this." He put my arm around his shoulders. The weight shifted.

"Thanks."

We walked into the trees. I smiled at how amazing it all looked. The leaves waved in the wind and the green colors gave the scenery a bold look. It was beautiful. I smiled wide.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Just look around..."

He looked at the trees and the leaf-covered sky. I saw a little twinkle in his eyes.

He then shrugged.

I sighed and kept limping. "I wish I could walk. I feel like running."

He laughed a little.

"What?" I smirked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Mhm..." I looked to my left. I saw a different color than green in one of the trees. "I think that one has fruit."

He stopped walking and looked to where I was pointing. "Stay here." He helped me sit and then walked over to the tree.

He started to climb the tree. I saw him reach up and grab one of the fruit, and then another. He then hopped down and came towards me.

"I've never seen fruit like this before." He said. He then sat down next to me.

The fruit was yellow, and had little brown specks on it. It was shaped like a circle, but the bottom was flat.

"Oh..." It was a little fuzzy, too. He handed me one. "Is it poisonous?"

"I don't think so. Usually things with bright and bold colors are poisonous."

"You would know that from being a chef." I smirked.

He smirked, too. "I'll try it first." He took a bite.

The inside looked juicy. It was a dark yellow.

"Tastes fine to me."

"OK..." I looked at mine for a few seconds before taking a bite. It was like bliss in my mouth.

He laughed at my reaction.

I nudged him. "You know it's good."

He looked at me for a couple seconds before taking another bite.

...

Nathan gathered more and held them in his shirt. He walked me back to the beach and we sat under that same tree. He gave the fruit to me.

"Hold these." He then stripped his shirt and spread it on the patch of grass.

I smiled a little and put the fruit on his shirt.

"Don't want it to taste like dirt." He said.

I nodded and laid myself down on the grass. My corset was irritating me. It was tight around my stomach and I just felt so exposed. I tried adjusting it but nothing worked. I sighed out of frustration.

"Um...I think I can help you with that." He looked down at his shirt.

"Oh...you don't have to, it's OK."

He crossed his arms. "No, it's not." He set the fruit in his lap and grabbed his shirt. "Here."

I blushed a little. "Could you...?" I turned around. The back of my corset was tied.

I felt his hands loosen the strings. The corset was getting looser. I smiled. I could finally relax. "Thank you."

I heard him turn around. I slipped off the corset and put on the shirt. It was baggy. I realized that if I get wet, the shirt would be see-through. I turned around and smiled a little at how the shirt was comfortable. "I'm done."

He turned around and smiled a little.

"What?"

He shook his head and stared at the ground. "Give me your shirt."

I handed him the corset, and he set it on the ground and put the fruit on top of it.

...

It was then night. We sat down by the shore just in front of the water line. I laid down on the warm sand with my hair surrounding me and stared at the stars. They were bold and mysterious. I never got to do this back in Winchester. I was always stuck in the bar. Some nights I would sneak out and take a glimpse, or go to the docks.

Nathan looked down at me and smirked.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked.

He remained silent for a moment. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Well...I've never done this before. Have you?"

"Never really got the time."

I frowned. "But you're always on the ocean."

"I'm always working."

"Well you aren't now. Lay down with me." I patted the sand.

He laid back next to me and looked up at the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful? The world looks so big..."

"That's because it is."

I nudged him. "You're always being smart with me."

"That's because it's fun teasing you."

I moved to my side and looked at him. "Fun?"

He looked at me, too. "Yeah. You get this look on your face."

I glared at him.

"Yeah, that one." He started laughing, and so did I.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Since we don't have anything else to do."

I rolled my eyes and helped him up. The shirt went down passed the skirt. "We can walk in the forest." I put my arm around his shoulders for support.

He nodded and we started to walk into the woods. It was a lot darker, but the moon shined on us through the leaves. It was like a majestic wonderland.

"So tell me about your ship."

"Well, everyone is hard working. Russell can be a little protective of his pride, but he's still a good man. Thomas is always so cheerful. Sometimes it annoys everyone, but he does make the ship a little brighter. Eduardo may seem pretty mean sometimes, but he'll warm up to you. Christopher is a very kind man. He's very experienced in medicine and can treat wounds pretty well. And the captain...he's a real ladies man."

I laughed a little. "I know."

He laughed, too. "Even so, he's the best captain. The Sirius is really something..."

"Sirius?" I heard of them before. People in the bar would talk about them.

"Yeah. That's us."

The Sirius men were described as viscous pirates. They didn't seem like it...

I nodded. "So how would you describe yourself?"

"Well, everyone seems to think I'm a great chef, so I'm pretty good at cooking."

"You should already know that." I smiled.

"So...what about you?"

"Oh, um...I don't really know how to describe myself."

"Camellia..."

"OK...I guess I can wait on people when they want something. I kind of feel..."

His smile faded. "Feel what?"

"...useless...I guess. I don't know, I just grew up like that. My boss said I am. He said the only thing I'm good at is serving people and being a bar slut." I looked to the side and frowned.

"Camellia. You're not like that. He sounds like a self centered guy. Men out there don't always treat woman right. You're better than any of that."

"I don't think so...I've never been anything different than what I have been."

"I see the way you look at the ocean. You love it, don't you?"

"I did...until that wave hit us. I'm a little afraid of it now."

"You shouldn't be. To be honest, I love the ocean, too. Even though it has some rough days, it's still a beauty."

"I guess so."

He smirked and nudged me.

"What was that for?"

"Trying to cheer you up."

I nudged him back, and soon, we were play fighting. He began lightly pushing me and I did the same to him. I tripped and he came down with me. He fell on top of me. It hurt my leg a little and also the bruises, but I didn't care. He didn't move.

"This is why you don't fight people." I whispered, jokingly.

He smirked and kept looking at me.

"Nathan..."

I heard footsteps in front of us. Nathan looked up and I tilted my head back. At first, I thought it was the Sirius, but instead...it was a stranger. A man...who looked to be a little older than Nathan and I. He had two other men behind him. They were dressed in what looked like hand-made skirts. They didn't have any shirts on.

Nathan pulled me to stand up. The men kept looking at us. The one in the front waved his hand forward, and the two men came towards us. They had spears in their hands. We backed up a little. I grabbed Nathan's hand. I was getting scared. They came closer. Nathan pulled me behind him.

I looked over at the man who ordered them to walk over to us. He was glaring at me. I got even more scared.

"Nathan." I whispered.

The men pointed their spears at us. Nathan then jerked me with him. He started running and he forced me to follow. I could hear the men coming behind us. My leg was burning.

"Nathan, I can't run!"

He then stopped and pulled me over his shoulder. I looked behind us and saw the two men running closer. One of them aimed their spear and shot it at us.

"Look out!"

Nathan jumped to the side, but dropped me. I fell on the ground. Nathan was on the ground, too. He got up and pulled me to stand. He was just about to run when the men caught up. One of them grabbed the spear and hit Nathan in the head with it. He fell on his knees. The other man grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Nathan!" I screamed.

I could hear Nathan grunting as the spear hit him more.

"Stop!" I tried to get out of the man's grasp. He fought me and I ended up falling back on the ground. I ran over to Nathan, but he was now unconscious. I started hitting the man who beat him. He smacked my face and pushed me to the other man. I was then lifted back on his shoulder. He started walking away. I looked as the other was dragging Nathan. I started hitting the back of the man. He hit my legs with the bar of his spear. There was no use in trying to escape. I wasn't leaving without Nathan.

I later saw the third man who looked to be their leader. He took Nathan and I far into the woods. I soon grew sleepy. The last thing I saw was Nathan's unconscious self.

...

I was being hit again. I opened my eyes and immediately fought them. It was the third man. He had a spear. He set it on the wall next to us. I looked around. I was laying inside a small tent. There was a mat of fur below me. I looked down at myself and realized the shirt was gone, and so was my skirt. I was now wearing a fur bra and skirt.

He smirked at me and pulled me to stand. He traced his fingers down my side. I pushed him away from me and backed up. He kept smirking and grabbed my arm. He never spoke. He pulled me out of the tent. It was now day. I could see some men and woman walking around. The men wore the same skirts and some wore fur shirts. The woman wore shirts too. I was wondering why I wasn't wearing one.

I was pulled further along.

"Where is Nathan?" I asked in a quiet tone.

He didn't answer. We then entered what looked like a wooden building. I then saw Nathan in a wooden cell that was guarded by the two men. He was conscious. He jumped up from sitting on the ground and came close to the bars.

"Camellia!" He was still shirtless and had on his regular clothes.

I tried getting out of the man's grasp but he wouldn't let me go. I frowned and looked down.

"Keep him in here. Her and I have some business to take care of."

_So they did speak English._

The man then started pulling me away. Nathan yelled after me.

We went back to the tent. He pushed me on the ground.

"You better not fight me." He said, leaning down in front of me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the leader of this tribe. We don't like people trespassing our island." He grabbed a piece of my hair and started playing with it.

"We fell off our ship and washed up on this island!"

"A clumsy girl then...I like that." He brought his hand to my cheek.

"What do you want with us?" I moved my head away from his hand.

"With him, nothing. Well...to suffer. But with you..." He caressed the side of my neck.

My eyes widened. "Stay away from me!" I scooted backwards.

He grabbed my leg and pulled me to him. He pinned my arms to the ground and got on top of me. I screamed and tried to get him off. I felt his lips on my chest and started squirming. I kicked at him and cried trying to get him off. He slapped me repetitively. I cried out and kicked his leg. He then punched my cheek.

"I told you not to fight me. You should have listened."

I stopped moving. I was too weak to even think about fighting him. He overpowered me. Everyone did. He continued to kiss my neck. I didn't move and cried silently. I felt so scared and helpless. He moved his hand to my left thigh and rubbed it. I started to shake. I was going to be his slave.

He was then suddenly thrown off of me. I backed up the farthest I could and hid my face in my knees. I cried and closed my eyes. Someone touched my arm. I screamed and started hitting them. They restrained my arms.

"Camellia, it's me."

Nathan was kneeling down. I looked up at him with a blurry vision. He wrapped his arms around me. I continued to cry.

"We need to leave this island." He lifted me into his arms. I kept my head on his chest and didn't look anywhere but in the darkness of my own eyes. I didn't pay any attention to what Nathan was doing. The only thing I thought about was my trust in him that he would save me again.


	5. The Affects

**If Only Love Were Fair**

**Chapter 4**

**The Affects**

Nathan ran with me in his arms as far away from the little village as he could. I had no idea if anyone was chasing us. He stopped after a while. I opened my eyes to the ocean. We made it to the beach. He set me down and sat in front of me.

"Are you OK? Did he hurt you?"

I continued to cry. He pulled me into a hug. He then moved the hair from my neck.

I looked at him with my sad and traumatized eyes.

"You're neck..." He lightly touched the purple bruise.

I looked down at the sand and closed my eyes. I felt his hand caress my head.

This whole thing...what happened...it left a huge scar. I was terrified of everything. The only thing that assured me was knowing that Nathan was here to protect me.

...

He let me lay down for a while and rest. I felt so exposed and uncomfortable. I kept thinking someone was going to hurt me. I was so scared. Nathan laid down next to me and put his arm around me. I jumped, but then i realized it was him. I turned on my side and looked at him. Then I looked passed him, towards the ocean. I could see something moving in the distance; a ship.

Nathan noticed me looking and turned toward the sea. He stood and helped me up.

"That's them." I could see him smile with relief.

I felt relieved a little as well. The ship came closer and closer, until it stopped a little distance away. I could see them get into a little boat and make their way to the shore. Christopher and the rest got out and pulled the boat onto the sand.

Russell and Thomas came up to us.

"I'm so glad you guys are OK!" Thomas hugged us.

"What's up with the clothes?" Russell looked at me. I hid behind Nathan.

"We aren't alone on this island. We need to get out of here." Nathan patted my back.

"But what about the treasure?" Thomas tilted his head.

"Treasure?"

"There's treasure on this island." Morgan came up to us. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Try to avoid the people here. They kidnapped us."

I closed my eyes and leaned on Nathan's back.

"That explains that." Russell pointed at me.

"I think she should lay down on the ship." Christopher crossed his arms.

"So do I. I'll keep my eye on the shore for when you guys come back."

Nathan grabbed my hand and pulled me to the boat. He let me sit and then began to push it into the water. He waved at the boys and then hopped in himself and began to row us back to the ship.

"You know...I'm really sorry I didn't protect you."

I looked at the water.

"Listen, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not..." I whispered.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

I shook my head.

"Camellia..." He stopped rowing and stood up carefully, then sat next to me. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I looked at him and asked in a soft voice, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because," He smiled. "I won't let you fall off the side of the ship."

I shook my head again, smiling just a tad.

"C'mon, let's get to the ship. You can actually lay on a bed tonight."

...

After Nathan helped me climb onto the ship, he walked me to our room. When he opened the door, I felt relieved to finally be back. I sat down on the bed and fell back onto the pillow. It was soft on my head and...absorbed all of my tears. I let out all of my emotions. I sobbed and squeezed the pillow. Nathan rushed over to me and rubbed my back. My face was covered with my hair, that was getting damp from my watery eyes and wet cheeks. I felt him move the blanket over me. He bent on his knees on the floor in front of me.

"Camellia, it's OK." He moved the hair from my face.

I cried more and started to feel my forehead burn. He took my hand in his.

"I'll be with you when there's another challenge. I won't let anyone hurt you. If they try, they'll have to go through me first."

My sobs softened, and I looked at him. "You _were_ with me when they kidnapped us. They _did_ go through you first..."

"We were stranded on an island. I was exhausted. I wasn't prepared for them to come. But guess what...?" He looked at me with a serious expression. "On the water, I'm prepared for anything. Ships come and go. You won't have to worry about anything, because I'll take care of it."

I remained silent for a couple of seconds. "OK...I trust you, Nathan. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna change. I won't be the same anymore...at least not for a while."

I could see him frown a little. "I know."

"But I'll still help around the ship."

"Don't worry about that. Just get some sleep, alright?"

I nodded. "Could you...stay?"

He smiled. "I was going to anyway."


	6. Her Heart

**If Only Love Were Fair**

**Chapter 5**

**Her Heart**

I heard the door close. My eyes opened and darted to the sound. Nathan was walking in.

"Where'd you go?" I asked, kind of tired.

"I went to see if they were waiting for me. It's been a couple hours and they're still not back yet..."

"Do you think...those people got them?" I sat up a little.

"The Sirius are strong men. They couldn't have been kidnapped."

I nodded and laid my head back on the pillow. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Are you feeling any better?" He tilted his head.

"A little..." I looked to the side. "I'm still a little shook up." I pulled the covers over my shoulders.

"When they come back, we'll go to the nearest port and find us some new clothes."

I smiled a little. "Do you think my corset is still on the beach?"

"It's likely."

I sat up. "Let's go to the deck. I want to see if I can spot it from here."

He laughed a little. "OK."

I stood on my bare feet. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I blushed a little and pulled it around myself.

"Thank you."

We walked out the door and onto the deck. The wind blew in Nathan and I's hair. I walked over to the rail, and got a little scared of the edge. I didn't want to fall again. But when I saw Nathan stand next to me and lean on the rail, I felt a little safer.

"See anything?" He asked.

"Mhm..." I kept looking at him.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

I immediately realized what I was doing and looked at the distant beach. He smirked.

"Oh! There it is!" I saw the corset laying on the sand with the fruit on top.

"I'm surprised the boys didn't see it."

"They're focused on the treasure..." I looked down at the water.

We remained silent for a while. He nudged me again.

"You and your nudging..." I giggled slightly and nudged him back.

He looked at me for a couple seconds. "I still remember your song."

My cheeks went red. "You do?"

He nodded. "The captain was all over it."

"I know...he'll be disappointed though."

"Why?"

"I don't think I can sing anymore..."

"Camellia...don't let some jackass ruin who you are. I took care of him. He won't hurt you anymore."

"...How'd you feel?"

"What?"

"When you saw him...doing that..."

He turned to face me. I turned my head. "It was the worst feeling."

I put my arm on the rail and rested my head on my hand and shook my head.

"What's wrong?"

My eyes teared up. "You saved me twice. Why are you so different from the other men in the world?"

"Camellia, those other men are bastards. They don't have the potential to see how much value is in front of them."

"V...value?" I looked at him.

"Yes, Camellia, value. You are worth more than you think. Why can't you see that?"

I put my hand on my hip, trying not to let the blanket fall. "17 years of people's influence can really do that to someone."

"Well then these next years should change all of that."

_Years...he said years..._

"I..."

I didn't know what to say.

He took my hand.

_What are you doing?_

"Nathan?"

He started to lean in. _He was going to kiss me._

I've never experienced a kiss like this. It was starting so slow. Usually the kiss would be forced on me. His lips were inches away from mine. I started to close my eyes...

"Hey!"

We both jumped.

"Hurry up!"

We looked out to the island and spotted the five men waving their hands with a large chest next to them.

"You stay here. I'll go and get them." He was about to hop on the boat, but then he turned to me. "No one can hurt you here. I promise." He quickly leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I watched him lower the boat and row as fast as he could to the island. I put my hand on my cheek. It was burning.

_We were going to kiss._

My chest was...a little different. It felt weird. Especially to the left. I put my hand over the area.

_It was my heart._

This man, this wonderful man, had stolen it.

...

"We'll be at the next port in a few days." Morgan announced.

I stood next to Nathan while everyone listened to the Captain's announcement in a room I've never been in before.

"We did in fact encounter the people you were talking about, Nathan. There was a rather...angry man there. He was yelling on and on...about a woman." He crossed his arms. "And I'm guessing that would be you." He looked at me. Everyone did.

I looked at the floor and adjusted the blanket that was around me.

"He attacked her." I heard Nathan say.

The captain nodded. "Camellia, you can go rest. Take Nathan with you."

I looked up at Nathan. He took my hand and lead me out of the room and into his.

"Was he mad?" I asked quietly.

"Not at you. He hates people who mess with his crew."

"He thinks of me as part of the crew?"

"Well, yeah. Otherwise, you wouldn't be on the ship."

I smiled a little. "It's nice to know I have people looking out for me."

We remained silent. I knew what he was thinking about, and I was thinking about it, too. We both looked at each other.

"Came-"

There was a knock at the door. I saw Nathan's glare. He shook his head and answered it.

"Doc said he wanted to see you before you went to sleep." Eduardo spoke to me.

"Oh...alright." I looked up at Nathan. He nodded at me as a way of letting me know I could go alone.

I walked passed the door and found my way to Christopher. He led me into his room.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, a little shy.

"I wanted to make sure you were OK." He patted the top of the examination table.

I hopped up on the table, trying to keep the blanket from falling, and let my legs dangle over the edge.

"Are you...?"

I shook my head and felt more tears.

"Would you feel comfortable telling me what happened?"

I shook my head again, wiping away a teardrop.

He sighed. "Well you'll be glad to know we took care of him."

I looked at him.

"We didn't kill him, but we chained him to a tree. Russell pretty much beat him to near death."

"He...he did what?"

"As soon as that man mentioned you, Russell went berserk. Eduardo and Thomas helped out a little, tryn' to keep the other people away, but Russell attacked him."

"Do you know why?"

Christopher smiled a little. "He might care for you."

"As in...friendship...right?" I asked, thinking of Nathan's recent actions.

"Could be. But I wouldn't think too much of it. If Russell did have feelings for ya, he would do more than just that later on."

I thought about Nathan. He _did _do more than just that. He saved my life twice...no...three times, we had deep conversations, and he did small gestures for me...if what Christopher was saying was true...then Nathan must have strong feelings for me...not to mention that kiss that he was about to give me. I smiled a little.

"So back to the subject. I suggest you rest more often and try to keep your mind occupied. When you aren't resting, join someone and talk to them. It would be best to keep this matter out of your thoughts." He patted my shoulder, which was still covered by the blanket.

"Thank you." I smiled.


	7. A Little Help

**If Only Love Were Fair**

**Chapter 6**

**A Little Help**

It had been a few days. We were scheduled to arrive at the next port in an hour. I was excited that Nathan and I would get new clothes. I hated walking around so exposed. I wore the blanket everywhere, until Russell decided to get smart and yank it off of me. He ran around while I chased him. Then he tossed it to Eduardo. It ended up being a game of monkey in the middle. I was so mad and Nathan tried to help me. Then Russell accidentally threw it into the ocean...and it sank to the bottom.

"Russell!" Nathan and I yelled.

I ran up to him and repetitively hit him. He tried to fend me off. I punched his arm and slapped his face. He then lifted me on his shoulder. I punched at his back and kicked his stomach.

"Somebody take her!" He screamed.

There was a pair of arms on me. It drug me off of him and restrained me. I looked up and saw Eduardo.

"Let go!"

He pulled out his gun and aimed it at my neck. I froze.

"Eduardo, put that thing away!" I heard Christopher say.

He smirked and it disappeared from my vision. I pushed him away and glared at him. He only kept smirking. I looked down and quickly tried to cover myself up.

"This isn't funny." I said.

"Sure seems like it to me."

Nathan came up to me and hid me behind him. "That was our only blanket."

"Just get one for when we arrive at the port." Russell joined in the conversation, only he stayed in my view, and not Nathan's.

"Get over here!" Nathan yanked him next to Eduardo.

"It's fun to tease her!"

"Well she doesn't need anymore than what she's already had!"

I listened to them constantly arguing. This was getting ridiculous. I took Nathan's bandanna off of my leg (which was looking a little better) and smacked the both of them with it, along with Eduardo, too.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"What did you smack me!?" Nathan turned to me.

"Because..." I scrunched my nose. "...I'm tired! I'm tired of this! All the teasing, and the beatings, and these awful clothes! I hate it!" I felt angry tears. "Why!?" I cried more. Nathan tried to reach for me, but I instead ran off to our room.

I slammed the door and sobbed while heading towards the bed. I broke down on my knees and put my head on the pillow. This was too much for me. I didn't mean to take it out on them, but they drove me to it. My heart was hurting. My head was on fire. This was why I didn't believe I was worth anything. No one treated me right. I've had enough...

The door opened.

"What was all tha-" They stopped walking. "Camellia?" It was the captain.

"I can't...I can't take this anymore."

He walked over to me and knelled down. "Take what?"

I looked up at him. "Look at my cheek...and my clothes..." I shook my head. "I'm nothing..."

He put his hand on my cheek to make me look at him. "Camellia, no one can hurt you here. We're all here for you."

"Tell that to them! They just threw our blanket in the ocean! Russell grabbed me onto his shoulder, and Eduardo held a gun to my neck!"

He sighed. "Come to my room." He took my hand.

I stood up and followed him. I was afraid someone was going to try to stop us, but no one was in the path that Morgan was taking me. He opened a door and took me inside, then he closed it.

"Sit down."

I looked around and only saw a bed to sit on, so I sat down. He came beside me, and held my hand. I was a little surprised.

"I know you don't see it, but we care about you. More than you think."

I looked down at the floor.

"You are a wonderful addition to this ship. I knew I made the right choice having you stay."

"Why did you have me stay?"

"When I saw you unconscious and broken...I thought that you lived in a horrible environment. I thought...being with us would show you that there are better worlds."

"I don't know..."

"You, being a woman, makes you vulnerable to men. We are attracted to you. But the men that you've encountered saw you as someone who they could control. You need to realize that you are better than that."

"It's hard...it never stops."

"The boys were just teasing you. Eduardo wouldn't shoot you even if he tried. You're family here." He put his arm around me.

I smiled a teeny bit. "You're a really good captain, you know that, right?"

"I've heard." He kissed my forehead. "We should arrive at the port in a little bit. Why don't you go clean up?"

"Alright." We both stood and he led me to the bathroom.

"I'll go have a talk with the boys."

I nodded and smiled. He was very sweet. I looked in the mirror. My hair was messy and my eyes were puffy. I turned on the water and splashed some in my face, and turned it off again.. There was a comb on the sink. I carefully combed my hair until it looked neat again. I was feeling better, thanks to the captain. I couldn't wait to get to the port.


	8. What Seems Like A Whole New World

**If Only Love Were Fair**

**Chapter 7**

**What Seems Like A Whole New World**

I went back to Nathan's room after I cleaned up. I waited for him to come back. It seemed like forever though. I ended up falling asleep on the bed. When I woke up, Nathan was kneeling in front of me, with his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked me.

"A little." I smiled.

"Let me see your leg." He looked down at the long line, which I had forgotten to cover up, and rubbed his thumb across it, making me feel goosebumps. "Does that hurt?"

"Not that much. I think it's OK."

"You need to keep it covered." He looked around for the bandanna.

"Here." I was laying on it.

He took it from my hand and wrapped up my leg.

"Thank you."

He nodded and gave me a hug. I could feel the warmth from his bare skin. "We're about to arrive. Russell said he would let you borrow his blanket to cover up."

I smirked. "You made him, didn't you?"

"Actually, it was the captain's idea."

"Really..." I smiled.

"Yeah..." He scratched the back of his head. "He gave us a talk. I don't think anyone will be bothering you for a while."

I giggled. "Sounds good."

...

Nathan took me out to the deck. I could see that we were approaching the docks. The place looked so alive. It looked so much more beautiful than Winchester.

"Welcome to Alabaster." Nathan smiled.

Once the ship docked, everyone climbed off and onto the wooden dock. Nathan and I were the last ones to get off. He helped me down.

"Woah..." I felt suddenly dizzy and clasped onto the blanket that was around me.

"It'll take a little getting used to standing on sturdy land." He grabbed my hand.

As blush crept up my cheeks, we joined everyone else.

"OK, Christopher, you get more medical supplies, Thomas and Russell, you two get more barrels, Nathan, you and Camellia can get clothes, another blanket, and more food supplies. I'll look around for any clues to the next treasure, or to the Rika..." Everyone dispersed.

"The Rika?" I asked.

"They're always attacking our ship. But we always beat them." He smiled.

"So...what happens when they attack and they see me?"

He was silent for a moment. We began walking. "I think it'd be best if we hid you. Those men are all about woman. Especially the captain."

I felt a little scared.

"But like I said, I'll protect you."

I laughed a little. "Thank you."

We walked a little further, until we reached a clothing store. It was white, like most of the buildings, but it had cute little windows that gave us a glimpse of what was inside. Nathan took me inside. I gasped at how much clothes there actually were. Green dresses, red shirts, yellow shirts, white dresses, black pants, brown pants...so many colors.

Nathan smirked and pulled out a sack of what sounded like gold. "Pick anything you'd like."

I smiled so wide and ran up to a rack full of beautiful dresses. I took one off and looked at it. It was white, with little flowers stitched in. I held it up to my chest. It looked like it would reach my knees.

"It's so beautiful!" I giggled.

Nathan smiled as he approached me. "It's yours."

I smiled bigger. "Thank you!"

"Let me take it so you can look at more."

I handed him the dress and looked at the others. A red dress that had layers was added to the list, as well as a pale yellow one, and a dark green one, and a short blue one. I also looked at the shirts, too. I got a red, pale blue, and a green shirt, with black and brown pants. I also found a couple white shirts for Nathan.

When I turned around, Nathan wasn't there.

"Nathan?"

I walked around for a few seconds, and then bumped into him.

"Where were you?" I asked, feeling relieved.

He held up a pair of white shoes. They looked like a tiny version of the heels I wore. They weren't as tall.

"Try them on."

I handed him the clothes that were in my arms and sat down on the floor to try the shoes on. They fit, and they looked so amazing and fit so comfortably.

"Thank you!" I jumped up and hugged him.

He smiled. "I also found two blankets."

"Two?" I asked.

"An extra, just in case."

We both laughed. Once we were done shopping, Nathan took my to a place full of food. Apples, banana's, carrots, meat, and some other things I haven't heard of.

"You don't know what shrimp is?"

I shook my head, kind of embarrassed.

"Well you will now. I'll serve it for dinner tonight."

I grinned. "That's sweet of you."

I carried the clothes (which were in two bags) while he carried the food (which was in five bags). He carried a lot. I offered to carry some but he insisted that I was carrying enough.

"We should stop somewhere to change now that we have clothes. There is a restroom in here. We can change and then go around the city."

"Will we be late to the ship?"

"We've got at least another hour. I want to show you around." He smirked and led me inside. I handed him one of the shirts I picked out for him.

As I went into the bathroom, I looked at all of the clothes I had. I decided to wear the white one, since it was the first I had found. When I looked in the mirror, I felt so beautiful. I fixed my hair to look better and put the blanket that was around me into one of the bags. I took out the white shoes and put them on. I squealed and took my bags as I ran out of the bathroom and outside the building, looking for Nathan.

"Nathan? Where are you?"

He walked up to me. "Sorry it took so long."

I smiled and hugged him tight, not letting go. He hugged back, and then pulled back. "You look..."

I looked down at myself, and tilted my head up a little to look at him.

"You look beautiful."

My cheeks turned red. "Thank you..."

He took my hand. "Come with me, I want to show you something."


	9. Beauty

**If Only Love Were Fair**

**Chapter 8**

**Beauty**

"Where are you taking me?" I giggled.

"You'll see, just be quiet." He teased.

I rolled my eyes.

A few minutes went by. My feet started to hurt a little from the heels. He still held my hand as we started going up a grassy hill on the sidewalk. He stopped and turned to me.

"Close your eyes."  
I giggled again and did as he asked. I felt his hand go over my eyes as we started walking up the hill. After a couple seconds, we stopped.

"OK...open." He removed his hand.

I opened my eyes, and found myself standing behind an elegant black fence, facing the sunset.

"Nathan..."

I turned to him. He lifted his hand up, holding up a beautiful silver necklace, with a heart locket. I gasped and smiled wide.

"I bought this for you while you were changing."

"Oh my gosh!" I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

He moved my hair from my neck and put the chain around it. It was cool against my skin. He clipped it together and put my hair back. I looked down at the locket.

"What do you think?"

I looked up at him, with little tears in my eyes. I smiled and held his hand. His smile was so...amazing. I could feel my cheeks turning red. I put my other hand on my cheek to feel the warmth. He grabbed my hand and brought it to the other. His face got closer. I blinked and looked into his eyes. They made me blush even more. I could feel my eyes slowly close as he got closer.

_"This is it..." _I said to myself.

His soft lips finally reached mine. His thumb rubbed against mine. He moved his arms to the back of my head and dug his fingers into my hair. I wrapped my arms around him, almost crying. The kiss was so perfect. I felt so much beauty in the kiss. I opened my eyes when his lips left mine. He lifted me up and spun me around. I giggled and hung onto him. He took my hand again.

"Let's get back to the ship." He still continued to smile.

I nodded, doing the same.

He looked down at my shoes. "Are those bothering you?"

"A little."

He grinned and lifted me into his arms. I put my head against his chest and breathed slowly. He began walking down the hill. I swore I could have fell asleep right then and there. His heartbeat was all I could hear. It relaxed me. We returned to the ship not long after. I kept my eyes closed.

"Nathan?" Thomas's voice.

"What?" Nathan answered.

"What's wrong with Camellia?"

"Nothing, her shoes were just bothering her."

"She looks happy."

"I know."

I opened my eyes and saw Nathan looking at me. I blushed again.

"Has anyone else got here yet?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, everyone except Russell. He said he would get a drink real quick."

"Well, we better get on the-"

"We need to go, now!" Russell came running to us.

"What? Why?" I could feel Nathan's heart beat increase.

"I kind of upset somebody. He has buddies. Let's just go!"

"The ship won't leave in time. How many 'buddies'?" Nathan set me down on my feet.

A group of about ten ran around the corner, with weapons.

"Uh oh!" Thomas hid behind Russell.

"You!" A tall, muscular man with long black hair tied back held out a long, sharp sword at Russell. "Hitting on my lady!"

"I didn't know!" Russell yelled back.

"Um...excuse me...?" I said.

Nathan grabbed my hand. "Camellia, don't."

"No, let the girl speak." The man said.

"Could you please let Russell go? It's not his fault."

He looked me up and down.

"I can handle this myself, Camellia." Russell pushed me back.

"No, she's right. You didn't know she was mine."

"Um...what?" Russell tilted his head. I stepped back in my original spot.

"This girl is very beautiful." He stepped closer to me. "So if you didn't know if she was my woman, then I guess it would be OK if I kissed this girl, because I don't know if she's yours."

"What?" I backed up behind Nathan.

"Don't touch her!" Nathan held up his fist.

The man put his hands up. "One kiss, and I'll let him go."

Russell gave me a pleading look.

"Why would you kiss me if you already have a woman?"

"She's...temporary."

"You're sick!" I slapped his cheek.

He put his hand on his cheek and glared at me. "How dare you!"

"You deserved it!" I yelled back.

He reached out and grabbed my arm. Nathan pushed the man back and punched him. "I said don't touch her!"

His men pulled their weapons out.

"What is going on?" The captain looked at us from the ship, with the rest of the crew behind him.

"It looks like a fight is about to break out." Eduardo reached for his gun.

"Please don't fight..." I said.

"Too late." The man went for a punch to Nathan.

I gasped and pulled Nathan back. Everyone hopped the ship. They pulled out their weapons; swords, guns, fists...this was going to be a bloody fight. Seven against ten...and yes, I wanted to help, though I was not sure how. Nathan plunged toward the man. The other men bolted towards us, too. Russell and Eduardo fought two men, The captain and Christopher worked together, while Thomas and Nathan fought on their own. Nathan looked like he knew what he was doing, so I decided to help Thomas. I ditched my shoes and hopped on the back of the person Thomas was fighting. Thomas hit the guy in the stomach with his wooden sword. The man threw me off and I hit the ground. I gasped but stood back up. I looked over at Nathan. He was on the ground being beaten. I ran towards them and tried pulling the man off of him. He turned around and pushed me back. Out of anger, I grabbed one of my shoes and whacked his face. He fell on his side, holding his nose. There was now blood on his fingers. Nathan got up and kicked his stomach a few times, then pulled me back. There was a little blood on his cheek, but other than that he was OK. Just as that happened, everyone seemed to have stopped fighting. Our crew had finished them off. Nathan pulled me into a hug.

"This isn't over! My men will find and kill you!" He then looked at me. "And I'll be sure to make yours slow and painful." He smirked as he said that.

I hid behind Nathan, gripping onto his shirt.

"He won't hurt you, Camellia. Not as long as I'm here." Nathan gave him one last kick.

...

"Thanks for the help, Camellia." Thomas hugged me.

"Well I didn't want to just stand there. There was a lot of them. I'm just glad you're all OK."

"Us?" Eduardo looked at me. "We can handle ourselves. It was risky of you to jump on that guy's back."

I looked down, a little embarrassed.

"But," He put his hand on my shoulder. "that just proved how helpful you are to the crew."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"And Thomas." The captain stood up from his seat in the bar. "I think that sword is a little immature for your stature." He nodded his head towards Russell. Russell left the room for a brief moment, but then returned with a real sword. "I think this now belongs to you." The captain presented it to Thomas.

"Really? Thank you!" Thomas proudly took the sword and admired it.

Morgan took the wooden sword and put it on the bar table.

"Congrats, Thomas." I smiled at him, then looked at Nathan. There was still blood on his cheek. "Let me take care of your cheek, Nathan." I took his hand and walked to the bathroom. As I looked back, everyone grinned at us. I blushed again.

"Is there a cloth somewhere?"

"Yeah, in this cabinet." He opened a little door on the side wall and pulled out a little gray cloth.

"Thank you." I took the cloth and drowned it in water. "This might sting." I gently put the cloth on his cheek. He scrunched his nose. I giggled a little and dabbed it more. Soon, the blood was absorbed into the cloth, and all that was left was a mark. I leaned in and gently kissed it. His cheek turned red.

I rinsed the cloth. Nathan put his hand on the sink and turned off the faucet. He grabbed the cloth from my hand and put it in the sink. His hand turned my chin. I found myself looking into his eyes. He stood up and pulled me with him, then backed me up toward the wall. We never broke eye contact. He put his hand on the wall next to my head.

"What are you-"

Nathan leaned in and kissed me, differently than the first. He pushed his lips against mine harder. His other hand rubbed my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck.

There was a knock on the door.

"Guys? Are you done in there?" Thomas.

Nathan got that annoyed look again. I smiled and answered for him. "Give us a few more minutes." I leaned in and kissed him again.


	10. The Rika

**If Only Love Were Fair**

**Chapter 9**

**The Rika**

"Nathan..." I was still up against the wall, him pushing himself gently against me.

He blocked my words with his lips, still rubbing my side with one hand and cupping my cheek with the other. I was not as scared as I was in Winchester. Those men were a lot more violent, throwing me on tables or pushing me to the ground. Nathan was sweeter, and I could tell he was trying to respect me. He tried to move me somewhere else, but his hip hit the sink.

"I think we should move somewhere else for this." He smirked and grabbed my hand.

He opened the door and peaked his head out, then took me with him as we headed for his cabin. We tried to be quiet, tiptoeing to his door while peaking before continuing. We finally reached it. He gave me a slight push inside, then closed the door. He immediately grabbed me and pushed his lips against mine. I could feel his fingers gripping onto my dress. I put my hands on his, giving him the sign that I wasn't ready for that. He let me know he understood by planting a small kiss on my cheek. I blushed (more than I have been) and continued to kiss him. He laid me down on the bed, careful not to disturb my wounds. Now, his hands moved to my hips. He gave me small kisses on my chest. I giggled, and he looked up at me, his brown eyes surfacing and giving me goosebumps. He was now blowing slightly on my stomach, tickling me. I giggled even more. He looked back up at me, putting his hands on the bottom of my dress. He slowly raised it to just below my breasts, and then blew on my bare stomach. This tickled me even more. I tried to quiet down my laughter, in case anyone walking by got suspicious. He lowered my dress again, then moved beside me. He grabbed our new blanket and moved it over us. His arms surrounded me, creating a barrier to protect me. I put my head on his chest, exhaling softly. He stroked my neck with the back of his hand. I felt relaxed and loved.

"_Bang!"_

"Um...what was that?" I sat up.

"Gunfire..." Nathan sat up, too, and helped me off the bed. "Stay in the closet." He rushed out of the room.

Speechless, I quickly went over to the closet and closed the door, squeezing myself behind the hung up shirts. I heard more gunshots. I thought about what could happen to Nathan and my shipmates. What was going on? Who was shooting?

The door opened.

"Nathan?"

Not Nathan. This man had long black hair and a large hat on. He must be a captain...to a rival ship! I tried to back up, but the wall was already against my back.

"Well, what do we have here?" He smirked and pulled me out of the closet.

I pushed him away and tripped on to the bed.

"Clumsy one, hm?"

"Don't touch me!" I backed up the farthest I could on the bed.

He only laughed. "I had no idea Morgan kept a wench on the ship."

"Camellia!" Nathan bursted in, tackling the man. "Don't you touch her!"

Another man came in. He wore a bandanna and had a chest-revealing shirt. He grabbed me while Nathan was fighting the other captain.

"No! Let me go!" I struggled against him. He pulled out a sword and held it up against my neck. I shrieked.

Nathan looked up at me and tried to help, but the man that was fighting him held him down. The tips of our fingers touch briefly as the man pulled me out of the room.

"No!" I screamed. Two more men came into the hall and helped the man. One of them threw me over their shoulder. "Let go of me! Let go!" I screamed over and over.

We were soon on the deck, where intense fighting took place. I saw my shipmates fighting. They all looked up and saw me being kidnapped. Russell finished off the guy he was fighting and came to help me. He grabbed both of my hands and pulled me off of the man's shoulder. I fell on his chest. I gave him a brief thank you before he let me escape.

"Go to the kitchen and hide in the pantry." He whispered to me.

I nodded and ran as fast as I could to the pantry. A couple men tried to grab me, but I escaped their grasp and kept going. I wanted so badly to help Nathan, but I knew if I interfered, I would be kidnapped again. So, I just kept going. Once I reached the pantry, I closed the large door and hid behind bags of potatoes. I could feel tear drops running down my cheeks. I wanted Nathan with me. I _needed _him. What if he needed me? I couldn't imagine life without him.

"Camellia? Where are you?" Nathan's voice.

I quickly got up and pushed the door open. Nathan's shirt was ripped and he had a little blood on his mouth. I ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and looked in my eyes. "Alan is after you. You need to keep hiding."

"Alan?"

"The captain of the other ship. The Rika."

I felt tears again. He wiped them away and pushed me back into the pantry.

"Are you staying with me?" I asked.

"If I do that, they'll suspect something. I need to help fight. But I'll be back." He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss before leaving to the deck.

I hid behind the potatoes again, scared and alone. I didn't know how to pass the time by. I was too busy worrying. Worrying about Nathan, and all of my shipmates. Nathan told me that we always beat them...but what if we don't? What if they kill one of us...? What if they get me?

I laid down and spread my legs out. I was tired and wanted to rest. It wasn't easy, but I told myself that I needed to save my energy. It wasn't long before I had my eyes closed and I was about to dream.

I could hear footsteps. I froze and opened my eyes.

"Where is she!?" I didn't recognize the voice.

"Maybe she's in here..." Another voice.

The pantry door opened. I screamed and started throwing potatoes at them. I hit one in the eye. They backed up, yelling, and then came up to me. He was wearing that same bandanna and shirt. He was angry, violently angry. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to the open floor. He leaned down and smacked my face, hard. He grabbed the sleeves of my shirt and pulled me to sit up.

"You little bitch!" He threw me to the side. I shrieked and my body hit the hard, wooden floor.

"Please...don't hurt me!" I managed to say.

"Shut up, bitch!" He slapped me again. "Take her before I murder her."

The other man took me into his arms. Not over his shoulder, but in his arms. I was weak again, not able to move. I closed my eyes in pain. The cut on my leg felt like it was throbbing. I was terrified, not knowing what was going to happen to me. We reached the deck again, the sun in my eyes. I opened them a little, seeing some of my mates being overpowered. There were several men fighting them. I looked at Nathan. He was fighting back, hard. He looked over at me, and began running toward me. I still couldn't move. I was feeling dizzy. He was overpowered by a few men. He yelled out to me. I wanted to escape...

Alan soon came into my view. I was passed over to him. He smirked down at me. "Finally, I've got you." He quickly made his way to the second ship. I closed my eyes again, about to cry.

"Let's go, men!" He yelled out.

The ship started to move away from the Sirius. Soon, all of his men were boarded. He set me down on the deck floor. I was pretty much passed out, but I was still conscious. The man who almost beat me walked over to where I was.

"Looks like you can't hide now." He knelled down in front of me. "We're going to have some fun."


	11. Keeps Getting Worse

**If Only Love Were Fair**

**Chapter 10**

**Keeps Getting Worse**

He leaned in, curving his lips into a smirk. The smell of sweat filled my nose. I looked away towards the left, trying to keep my focus on the ocean.

"Don't you look away from me!" He grabbed my chin with his dirty fingers and roughly turned it to make me look into his greedy demon eyes.

I bursted into a million tears. I was sobbing and terrified. I screamed when he grabbed my right sleeve and jerked me up to my feet. He pushed me up against the wooden railing, leaning my back over the edge. His hand was gripping my collar. My hair was dangling over, reaching a couple feet below me. The man pushed himself against me, making my lower back scream out in pain against the hard wooden railing.

"Stop! Please!"

He raised his knee and hit my lower stomach. I screamed again, and tightly shut my eyes at the pain he was causing me. I kicked his other leg and pushed him away, stumbling to the other side of the deck. I tripped and was about to fall, when somebody caught me by my arms. It was the captain.

"Had enough?"

I looked up at him in fear. My eyes widened and I pushed away from him. I then bumped into the other man. He gripped my side, sinking his nails into my skin. I jumped and ran back over to Alan.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You'll be in my cabin."

"I will not!" I backed away from all the men.

"Do I need to remind you? You're on _my _ship now. You do what I tell you, or I'll throw you over." Alan smirked at me, crossing his arms.

I looked behind me, out at the ocean. The faint shape of the Sirius made me want to cry. Nathan was over there. Russell, Christopher, Morgan, Thomas, Eduardo...all of them. If they were here, I'd be safe. I'd rather be in the deep depths of the ocean than on this horrible ship. The only problem was, I couldn't swim. I turned back toward the men, all of them staring me down.

"You cannot make me your slave." I softly said.

"Oh? I can't?" He slowly walked up to me, and leaned in close to my face.

I glared at him. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me to his cabin. I yanked back, standing my ground. I've had enough of these men, using me for their own desires.

"I won't do anything you tell me to do! I am a human being!"

He quickly lifted me onto his shoulder. I kicked at him, but it had no affect. We soon entered a large room. There was a very large red colored bed inside, with a big wooden dresser and mirror. He dropped me on the bed and closed the door. I stood up, trying to keep my balance.

"Let me out!"

"Why would I let go of something so precious?"

I froze. I've heard those words before...back in Winchester...I backed up against the wall.

"You...it was you!?"

He came closer. "A few beers can really change a person."

"Y-you stay away from me!" I slid over to the other side of the room.

"I can't. _He _made a fool of me. You were supposed to end up on my ship, not theirs! You were supposed to fall in love with _me!"_ His voice boomed throughout the cabin.

Did he say..._love?_

"I'd be dead by now if Nathan hadn't saved me from you. I still have the bruises on me! You're a perfect example of why I'm afraid of men! All they ever want to do is hurt me!"

"Working as the bar slut wasn't helping you, sweetie."

His words stung. I clenched my fists with tears in my eyes. "I never had anyone to tell me what was and wasn't right! That was my only home!"

He came close, until his face was inches from mine. "This is your home now."

"I already have a home, and you took me away from them!" I pushed him back.

He stumbled, but gained his balance. "I could just as easily recreate that night." He pulled out that same knife.

I stood where I was. I was still afraid. All the pain that I felt that night, it was too much to bare. I didn't want to go through it again. The bruises...the cuts...I didn't deserve any of that.

After a few seconds of silence, I spoke. "I need to rest..."

He lowered the knife, looking into my eyes. I looked to my right, avoiding his eyes. "Alright, sleep on my bed. I'll be out on the deck discussing my plans for you. As of now, you are part of the Rika." He walked to the door, and opened it. "Oh, and don't expect me to sleep on the floor. This is my room after all." Then he left, the sound of his boots echoing throughout the empty hall.

Instead of going to the bed, I slid down the wooden wall, slowly. When I hit the floor, I buried my head in my knees. It was him all this time. He was the one who caused me so much pain. It's because of him that I still hurt when someone touches me. It's because of him...that I met Nathan. My family...all because of him. I wasn't going to thank him. He's still dangerous. He intended on hurting me, and kidnapping. Nathan saved me and gave me a new home. But right now...I'm everywhere but home.


	12. The Struggle

**If Only Love Were Fair**

**Chapter 11**

**The Struggle**

I had decided to get up and sleep in Alan's bed. I stood up, putting my hand on the wall for balance, and walked over to the red bed. It had a golden frame, very fancy. My back was killing me. I pulled the puffy blanket forward, exposing the lighter red sheet. It smelled of alcohol and cologne. I had second thoughts, eyeing the bed. I could just sleep on the floor, but that would hurt my back even more. Do I dare sleep in this wretched man's bed? I had a better idea.

I took the matching long pillow and put it on the wooden floor. I then grabbed the blanket and put it in front of the pillow. No way was I going to sleep next to him tonight. He can deal without the pillow and blanket. It's the least he can do for scarring me.

I laid myself down and covered up with the blanket. The faint smell of alcohol bothered me. I wonder how many women he's been in this room with...everything about this man bothered me. How dare he kidnap me! He should be the one sleeping on the hard floor. Not me...I sighed. I couldn't keep thinking. It was hurting me even more. I closed my eyes, and turned away from the door. I didn't want him seeing my face when he walked in.

...

"Camellia...wake up."

I kept my eyes shut. "Go away."

He laughed. "Not a chance."

I opened my eyes and found myself looking up into a pair of grey-blue eyes, in his bed.

"How did I get up here!?" I quickly sat up and leaned back against the golden frame.

"I couldn't just let you sleep on the floor." He laid back on the pillow with his wrists under his head.

I sighed and scowled at him. "You're a monster..."

"Me? A monster?" He acted hurt.

"Yes, a monster. You are just horrible!"

"How so?" He looked at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Let's see...you kidnap me, beat me, and you sleep with thousands of women in this very bed I assume. You're just a sick, lonely man."

He shot up, pushing me back onto the pillow and gripping my arms. I tried getting out of his grasp, but no use. He moved his leg to the other side of me, leaning close to my face.

"Get off me." I growled.

He pushed harder. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know enough."

He leaned in closer. I could feel his hot breath on my face. He was too close to me. Even closer than he was last night.

"Do you really?" He whispered.

I didn't answer him. I blinked a couple times. He was just staring at me. It was a moment of silence. His eyes darted to my lips.

"Don't even think about it."

He only smirked. He leaned in closer. I backed my head into the mattress, but it only sank in just a little. His smile faded. He was looking in my eyes. I couldn't breathe with him so close to me. Not normally anyway. His eyes became sad. I became puzzled. What was he thinking about? His lips lightly brushed mine. My eyes widened. He let go of my arms and backed away, getting off the bed. I laid there, confused.

"I'll be out on the deck. I expect you to join me soon." He opened the brown door and exited the room, but not without glancing at me.

That was confusing...why did he do that? Why was he suddenly sad? Why did he kiss me so lightly? This man...who is he?

After a few minutes of laying there, I decided to go out to the deck. I checked my dress, making sure it was on right, or if it was caught on something. I noticed that my sleeves were getting worn out, the right sleeve in particular. The stitching was coming undone. I sighed. Maybe once I get back on the Sirius, Christopher could fix the stitches. I opened the door and peaked my head out, making sure no one was in the narrow hallway. I then walked further down, seeing sunlight in front of me. Once I reached the deck, I peaked my head out. It was just the captain. I guess everyone else was in their room or the kitchen. I found myself walking on the wooden floor towards Alan. He had his hands on the railing, looking out at the distant sea. It was about dawn, the sun now rising in different hues of colors. His shoulder length black hair was flowing gracefully in the wind, the beaded parts not flowing that much. My bare feet patted on the deck. I stopped a few feet behind him, putting my right hand on my left wrist and letting my arms rest partially on my stomach. He didn't turn around, but I could sense he knew I was there.

"Join me." He said.

I walked over to him, leaning on the rail next to him. "I suppose you're going to tell me what you plan to do with me?"

He looked down, smirking a little, then looked at me. "Like we discussed before, you're my slave. You will do anything and everything I ask."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're _my _slave. Not theirs." He lightly jerked his head towards the cabins. "They are not to touch you unless I allow it. If I leave you alone with them, don't let them touch you. If they do, I'll take care of it..."

I laughed a little. "They'll touch me with or without your orders."

He titled his head to the side briefly, as a way of saying "you have a point."

"Either way," he began, "you're mine."

"I am not yours." I turned towards him, crossing my arms.

"Look at where you are, sweetie."

"Just because I've been kidnapped by you, does _not _mean you own me."

He put his arm on my waist and pulled me close to his chest, or at least tried to. I put my hand on his chest, putting distance between us. "Don't touch me."

"Excuse me?" He pushed my hand away and wrapped his arms around me.

"Stop." I struggled to get away.

"This isn't helping you." He grinned.

I sighed again. "Just let me go."

He only shook his head, amused.

"You remind me of my crew mates. They're always harassing me."

"Then this shouldn't be as bad as you thought."

"At least they had the courtesy to stop." I pushed his chest, making him back away. "I'll be in your room."

"Ah, ah, ah." He grabbed my arm. I glared at him. "You're staying out here with me."

"Why must I?"

"Well I need to protect you against my men, don't I?"

"The only person who is aloud to protect me is Nathan." I jerked my arm away.

His expression angered. "Don't you ever mention him."

"So now you're limiting what I can talk about, too?"

"I'm just giving you tips on how to survive my ship, m'lady."

"Don't ever call me that."

"Are you giving me an order?"

I crossed my arms again. "I'm giving _you _advice on how to survive me."

He laughed, clearly amused. "I'm not the one that needs to be careful. Watch yourself." He leaned in close to my face.

"Pft."

He raised his hand and struck my cheek. My head jerked to the side. I put my palm on the red mark, my face being covered by my hair. I didn't look at him. I only stood there, pissed at him. He took his hand and tucked my hair behind my ear. I jerked away from him, glaring with tiny tears in my eyes.

"Go." He said in a deep, dark voice.

I hurried away, running to his room. I finally reached the door, opening it and slamming it behind me. I hated this monster. I hurried over to the bed, but my foot got caught on something and I fell, hitting the hard wood. I screeched, feeling pain in my knees. I didn't bother looking at what stopped me. I instead cried softly, my long messy hair covering my face. I was laying there for about ten minutes, wet cheeks and blurry eyes.

Someone opened the door. I froze, keeping my head on the floor.

"Well, look what we have here."

I screamed, seeing that it was the other man who hurt me last night. I backed up towards the side of the bed. There was a broken piece of net around my ankle. I quickly took it off and threw it to the side.

"Did you trip? Unfortunate for you." He came closer to me.

"S-stay away from me! Alan said you weren't aloud to touch me!"

"It doesn't matter what he says." He leaned down in front of me. His eye was a little purple. "He doesn't see what I see."

He grabbed my leg and pulled me below him. I screamed and kicked at him. He then grabbed my foot and tossed my leg over his shoulder. I didn't know what his intentions were. My dress fell back down my thigh. I kept squirming, trying to get him away from me. I kicked his cheek with my free leg. He took that leg and jerked it to the side.

"Stop moving!" He got on top of me, clawing at me and doing anything to make me sit still. I screamed and yelped, crying out. He covered my mouth with his lips, barging his tongue down my throat. I coughed and bit down on it. He yelled out in pain and slapped me, making me wince. "I'm going to cripple you!" He grabbed my sleeves and jerked me to the wall. I yelped, laying there in great pain. He glared at me, walking up to me, holding a small white piece of cloth in his hand. I looked up at him in terror. "Not so tough now, all by yourself without anyone to protect you." He grabbed me, throwing me on the bed and getting on top of me. He grabbed my arms and maneuvered them above my head. He moved his mouth to my neck, scrubbing it with his tongue.

The door slammed open.

"Luther!" Came a booming voice.

The man was ripped off of me, thrown against the wall. I couldn't see what was happening, because I had my eyes closed, but there was a lot of commotion.

"I told you not to touch her! I told you to leave her alone! You disobeyed an order, Luther!"

"It's not like she's worth anything! She can't even protect herself! She was asking for it!"

More commotion.

"I don't want you ever touching her again, or I'll make you drown in the ocean!"

There was one last loud sound before the door slammed shut. I still wasn't alone in the room. Someone sat next to me on the bed. I opened my eyes to see Alan.

"Where did he touch you?"

I didn't answer him.

"Where, Camellia?"

After a couple seconds, I spoke. "Everywhere..."

He made a fist with his hand. "This is why I told you to watch yourself."

I breathed out slowly. His hand grazed my right shoulder. He was touching skin. My right sleeve was practically gone at this point.

"Stay in here and rest." He picked me up and put me down with my head on the pillow. The blanket was moved on top of me.

"...Are you leaving me alone?"

"I can stay. But he won't bother you again."

That was a lie. That man won't stop until he gets what he wants. Alan interfering just made it worse. Luther will do anything to get revenge on me.

"I can't feel my leg..." I said in agony.

"It wasn't broken, he probably just numbed it." His voice became angered again.

"Alan, why did you save me?"

He didn't say anything for a while. "I can't answer that. Not yet."

I looked at him, confused. "But-"

"Just rest, Camellia." He moved a couple strands of hair from my face.

I closed my eyes, clearly puzzled. I didn't know what he wanted, or what he was thinking. None of this made sense to me. But then again, Captain Alan doesn't come with a set of instructions. I have to figure him out on my own. I was hoping I'd be back with the Sirius before I'd be able to do that, but it doesn't look like anything is in my favor at the moment.


End file.
